Social games that a user plays cooperatively with a plurality of other users are becoming popular.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-150848 discloses a game system that makes a plurality of players cooperate with one another upon the occurrence of an event, determines whether each of the positions of the player objects of the respective players before the occurrence of the event is superior or inferior to others, and positions a joint object in accordance with the result of determination. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-150848, a skilled player can bring up the level of an unskilled player, and the players can enjoy a cooperative game that offers a sense of unity.
Although Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-150848 states that a skilled player brings up the level of an unskilled player in the game disclosed therein, the game is configured to proceed as a user (player) plays the game in cooperation with other users and does not focus on making the user (player) play the game on behalf of “other users”.